


Secrets

by Chaosreigning



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Kon is a dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosreigning/pseuds/Chaosreigning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon has a secret, and Tim has to swear not to tell. Ever. Seriously, this could get Kon killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

“Hey,” Kon prodded, shifting around to look up at Tim. He was currently sprawled out across most of the bed in Tim’s Titan Tower bedroom, his head resting on the former Robin’s middle as he basked in the bright sunlight pooling in through the windows and Tim relaxed with a good book he’d been meaning to get around to. This wasn’t something they got to do too often – just lazing around like this – but it was still a favorite when they could spare the downtime. It was comfortable, at least for Tim. Kon claimed it was for him, too, but Tim wasn’t sure he believed it; he knew he was kind of bony. “Hey, Tim.”   
  
Tim hummed distractedly. “What is it, Kon?”   
  
 “I’ve got something to tell you, but you have to swear to keep it a secret.”   
  
That caught Tim’s attention. He looked down at Kon, absently shifting his thumb up to a more comfortable place as he half-closed his book to see around it. He arched an eyebrow.   
  
“A secret,” he repeated, a little flatly. Secrets rarely boded well. Kon nodded quickly, his chin knocking lightly into Tim’s sternum.   
  
“Yup. This is totally secret,” the Super confirmed. “Like, stick-it-in-the-Bat-vault-never-to-be-seen-again once you hear it, okay? Just completely, absolutely confidential and only between us forever and ever and ever.”   
  
Oh, _that_ was promising.   
  
“Okay,” Tim agreed slowly, biting the inside of his lip briefly as he marshaled himself to keep from showing his worry. What was going on; had Kon gotten into trouble or something? Was it a personal issue, or…?   
  
“Seriously,” Kon insisted. “You can’t tell anyone, dude. It’s life or death.”   
  
“ _Kon_ ,” Tim sighed, rolling his eyes and letting his exasperation cover his rapidly increasing anxiety. Almost anyone else and he’d be concerned about dead bodies or something, but – come on, this was Kon. There were stuffed teddy bears with more of a mean streak than Superboy. “I know how to keep a secret; I won’t tell a soul. Now what is it?”   
  
“You _promise_ not to tell?”   
  
Alright, now this was starting to get annoying. As nice a distraction as it was from his concern, it was still something Tim could do without.   
  
“ _Yes_. I _promise_.”  
  
Kon gave a firm, serious nod, apparently satisfied now that he had Tim’s word, and got up to join Tim against the pillows. “Okay, good.”   
  
Tim looked at the other boy expectantly as Kon settled, assuming a look of patient, supportive understanding as best he could.   
  
“So?” Tim asked, a little of his concern slipping through. “What is it?”   
  
Kon took a deep breath and leaned in, lowering his voice conspiratorially. “Alright, so I have no idea what Cassie’s doing to them, but oh my _god_ her boobs look incredible lately. Like, just. _Whoa_.”  
  
Tim’s jaw dropped, and there was a long, silent minute as he stared in shock disbelief. What?  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
“I technically shouldn’t be looking, I know, but - Tim, they’re right _there_ , and I’m not _blind_!”  
  
“ ** _Kon_**!”  
  
“Don’t get me wrong,” Kon continued, grinning at Tim’s half amused, mostly horrified expression, “she was basically always a total ten in that area before, but now? Jesus Christ, she’s gotta be rating a fifteen, easy.”  
  
“You are so, so lucky Cassie doesn’t have super-hearing,” Tim breathed as amusement began winning out.   
  
“I did say it was life or death,” Kon pointed out, slipping an arm around Tim’s waist and tangling their legs together as he pulled Tim in closer. “Why do you think I swore you to secrecy first? I’m no dummy; you’d so make sure Cassie found out I looked the next time you got mad enough at me if I hadn’t, even though – like I said – they’re right there and I have eyes, so it’s so not my fault I noticed.”   
  
“I wouldn’t!” Tim protested, laughing as he let Kon the book out of his hands and move it to the nightstand. “I happen to like you in one piece. Besides, if you got me that mad, that would probably be letting you off too easy anyway.”   
  
“Mean,” Kon muttered, nosing his way in behind Tim’s ear to kiss the sensitive skin there. “You’re such a jerk sometimes, Tim; I swear. Oh, and by the way?”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“I am totally, ridiculously, head-over-heels madly in love with you. But that’s no secret at _all_.”


End file.
